8bitfandomcom-20200215-history
Commodore 64
Commodore 64 wyprodukowany przez firmę Commodore International to najpopularniejszy komputer osobisty w historii świata. Swoją popularność zawdzięczał głównie znakomitymi na swoje czasy możliwościami graficznymi i dźwiękowymi. Czasy świetności Commodore 64 przypadają na drugą połowę lat 80-tych, kiedy to wyprodukowano ponad 12 tysięcy różnych gier i programów dedykowanych na ten komputer. W porównaniu do obecnych modeli popularnych PC-tów Commodore 64 cieszył się popularnością bardzo długo, od swojego debiutu w styczniu 1982 roku do początku lat 90-tych sprzedało się między 12,5 a 17 milionów tych maszyn. Wyposażenie C64 w stację dyskietek VIC-1541 umożliwiało pracę z nowatorskim systemem operacyjnym opartym na graficznym interfejsie użytkowika - GEOS. Bardzo popularnym dodatkiem do C64 były wszelakiej maści kartridże rozszerzające, jak np. Final Cartridge III, które rozszerzały pamięć oraz zawierały dodatkowe programy narzędziowe lub gry. W porównaniu z wolnymi i zawodnymi dyskietkami, kartridże były wygodne w użyciu - wystarczyło je podłączyć i włączyć komputer. Możliwości graficzne Za grafikę odpowiadał czip graficzny VIC-II, który jak na tamte czasy oferował niesamowite możliwości, a po poznaniu przez programistów kilku trików pozwalał nawet na wiele więcej niż założyli jego twórcy. Układ umożliwiał odświeżanie ekranu z częstotliwością 50Hz lub 60Hz (w zależności od systemu, w którym pracował podłączony telewizor) wyświetlając standardowo obraz w postaci charakterystycznego prostokąta w ramkami po każdej stronie ekranu. Rozdzielczość i liczba kolorów tego prostokąta zależała od trybu. * Tryb wysokiej rozdzielczości : Rozdzielczość wynosiła 320 pikseli w poziomie oraz 200 pikseli w pionie, w każdym bloku 8 na 8 pikseli można było użyć dowolnych dwóch kolorów (jeden dla tła, drugi dla pierwszego planu) z predefiniowanej palety 16 kolorów. Mała liczba kolorów była sporym ograniczeniem tego trybu. Można było w niej dla przykładu narysować dwie równoległe linie - jedną niebieską drugą zieloną. Ale jeśli te linie miały się przecinać, to w kwadracie 8x8 w miejscu przecięcia trzeba się było zdecydować na jeden kolor. *Tryb niskiej rozdzielczości/Tryb wielokolorowy : Na szczęście konstruktorzy układu graficznego VIC-II umożliwili przełączenie go w tryb oferujący większą swobodę wykorzystania kolorów. W trybie wielokolorowym każdy blok 4 na 8 pikseli mógł wykorzystywać 4 różne kolory. Możliwość ta była okupiona niższą rozdzielczością ekranu - w trybie tym wynosiła ona 160 na 200 pikseli. Mimo to obraz tym trybie był o wiele bardziej atrakcyjny graficznie, przez co częściej był wykorzystywany w grach. C64 petchess4000.gif|Gra Petchess 4000|linktext=Przykład wykorzystania trybu wysokiej rozdzielczości C64 karateka.png|Gra Karateka|linktext=Gra wykorzystująca tryb wielokolorowy Dodatkowe możliwości graficzne Układ VIC-II był miał bardzo wiele możliwości, a dodatkowo był bardzo elastyczny i dość swobodnie traktował różne programistyczne "nadużycia", przez co pozwalał na wiele więcej niż początkowo się wszystkim wydawało. Z roku na rok liczba odkrywanych przez zapaleńców trików rosła, pozwalając na uzyskiwanie coraz bardziej zdumiewających efektów. * Duszki (ang. sprites) : Układ VIC-II umożliwiał dodatkowo wyświetlenie do 8 niezależnych obiektów MOB w dowolnym miejscu ekranu. Były one wyświetlane nad obrazem. W trybie wysokiej rozdzielczości duszek miał rozmiar 24 na 21 pikseli, z czego każdy piksel mógł być albo przezroczysty, albo mieć kolor wybrany z palety dla danego duszka. W trybie wysokiej rozdzielności duszek miał rozmiar 12 na 24, ale z zamian oferował trzy zamiast jednego nieprzezroczystego koloru (z czego dwa były wspólne dla wszystkich duszków, ale jeden mógł być inny dla każdego z nich). Ponadto układ VIC-II umożliwiał wykrywanie kolizli między nieprzezroczystymi elementami różnych duszków, oferując zarówno możliwość aktywnego sprawdzenia czy nastąpiła kolizja między wybranymi duszkami jak i zażądania wywyłania przerwania w przypadku wystąpienia takiej kolizji. Z założenia duszki miały być prostym i wydajnym rozwiązaniem dla ruchomych obiektów porusząjących się np. po planszy gry, ale były przez programistów wykorzystywane do wielu bardziej zaawansowanych trików. * Przeplot : Metoda programowania która polegała na tym, że wyświetlany obraz składał się tak naprawdę z dwóch ekranów pokazywanych na przemian (co 1/50 sekundy). Tak szybkie przełączanie obrazy powodowało złudzenie użycia większej liczby kolorów. Wadą było zauważalne, delikatne migotanie obrazu wynikające z pokazywania dwóch różnych rzeczy na przemian. Efekt ten był wykorzstywany przede wszystkich w demach, będących programami pokazującymi możliwości graficzne komputera. * Programowanie rastrowe : Jedna z podstawych technik uzyskiwania niesamowitych możliwości graficznych na C-64. Układ VIC-II umożliwiał sprawdzenie, która pozioma linia obrazu na ekranie telewizora jest aktualnie rysowania. Dzięki temu można było np. po narysowaniu duszka przesunąć go niżej i wykorzystać go do narysowania innego elementu ekrany. Dodatkowo FLI pozwalało na zmienianie ustawień kolorów co każdą linię poziomą, dzięku czemu np. ograniczenie na liczbę kolorów dotyczyło praktycznie bloku 8x1 piksel zamiast bloku 8x8 pikseli. * Otwieranie ramek : Kolejny przykład na uzyskanie możliwości, które nie były zaplanowane przez twórców VIC-II. Standardowo do wyświetlania obrazu wykorzystywany był prostokątny obszar pośrodku ekranu. Jednak dzięki zmianom ustawień ramki w odpowiednim momencie można było uzyskać sytuację, w której układ "zapominał" rozpocząć rysowanie ramki. Dodatkowo okazało się, że jeśli układ nie rozpocznie rysowania ramki, to duszki które znajdują się w tamtym miejscu (poza właściwym ekranem) są wyświetlanie. Były więc one wykorzystywane w celu wyświetlenia obrazu na całej wielkości telewizora - rzeczy, do której C-64 nigdy nie było zaprojektowane. Pokaz możliwości thumb|right|250px thumb|right|250px Wielu pasjonatów ścigało się przez lata w uzyskiwania jak największych możliwości multimedialnych C-64. Dzięki ciężkiej pracy i wielu trikom udawało się uzyskać efekty, które wydawały się niemożliwe do osiągnięcia przy takich ograniczeniach pamięci, rozdzielczości, kolorów oraz mocy procesora. Na demoscenie przez wiele lat odbywały się regularnie zloty pasjonatów, na których w ramach konkursów pokazywane było nowe, zdumiewające produkcje - obrazy, utwory muzyczne oraz dema będące popisami możliwości programistów, grafików i muzyków. Modele (lista chronologiczna) *Commodore KIM-1 *Commodore PET/CBM *Commodore VIC-20 *Commodore CBM-II *Commodore 64 *Commodore SX-64 *Commodore 16 *Commodore 116 *Commodore Plus/4 *Commodore LCD *Commodore 128 *Commodore 65 Gry Jedne z bardziej znanych tytułów to: * The Great Giana Sisters * Rick Dangerous * Test Drive * Turrican * The Last Ninja * Boulder Dash * Barbarian * Microprose Soccer * Defender of the Crown * Ghosts'n'Goblins * Green Beret * Golden Axe * Commando * Dizzy – The Ultimate Cartoon Adventure * Pirates * Maniac Mansion * First Samurai * Bubble Bobble * Hacker * One On One * Aztec Challenge * Samurai Warrior - Battles of Usagi Yojimbo * Wings of Fury * The Great Escape * Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders * Rambo * Operation Wolf * Creatures * Target Renegade * Cabal Galeria Commodore 4032.jpg|Commodore PET, model 4032. Commodore 16.jpg|Commodore 16 Commodore 6581 8580 SID sound chip.jpg|Chip dźwiękowy SID Commodore VIC20.jpg|Commodore VIC20 Commodore plus.jpg|Commodore plus 800px-1541-ratopi.jpg|Napęd dyskietek do Commodore, model VC1541. 736px-Commodore-Datassette.jpg|Magnetofon do Commodore. Ciekawostki Kategoria:Commodore Kategoria:Komputery